Love
by Flameshield
Summary: In the Fogs of Life and Death, Balthazar reflects upon the recent events and how they affected him.


Disclaimer: Don't own, however the Eagle looks like fun :)

Edit: spotted some spelling errors that i thought i corrected last night.

* * *

The Sorcerer's Apprentice

Love

"Veronica!"

That was the last thing Sorcerer of the 777th degree, Balthazar Blake, could rightly remember.

For centuries he had traveled the world, looking for the Prime Merlinian who would defeat Morgana, but time had caused him to forget the most important thing. He grew distant, untrusting, and worse of all, he forgot the power that Love had. His quest to find the Prime Merlinian soon was all that took up his mind, even if he managed to keep it clear and focused.

Yet, even in the fogs of his mind, between life and death, he thought back. When did the change happen? When did he begin remember?

**...777...**

After a brief training session to warm up the new apprentice, Balthazar was reminded of his hunger. He had surprised himself with how long he managed to go thus far, going to Chinatown to collect the Grimhold, and all the magic he used up. Yet his reserves had always been deep. So Dave bought him to a place where they ordered some food and went to a bench to sit and eat.

"Dude." Dave muttered as he watched Balthazar pull out all the food.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't eaten in ten years." he said.

"Yeah, fair enough, fair enough." Dave muttered.

"Might I ask what is so special about this bench?" Balthazar asked as he pulled out a pickle. Before Dave could answer, his attention was drawn further along where a door opened. Balthazar turned and saw a young lady with blond hair stroll out. "No no no." he muttered.

"What?"

"Dave, you don't got time for this." Dave just stared at him for a moment.

"She... she's the one, man." he said softly, and Balthazar shook his head. "You're my mentor, aren't you suppose to help me with these things.

"Right, right, except I'm not your mentor." Balthazar said sternly, "I'm your master, and you master says if Horvath caught you in the streets you'll be dead, is she really worth that?" Dave stared at him for a moment before he stood up.

"Don't eat my sandwich." he retorted before chasing his friend down.

After quickly eating, and packing up Dave's meal, he quickly followed them. He listened to him talking to her, commenting on 'thunder and lightning' before seeing her off. He stood quietly behind him, and waited until the train was gone before he spoke.

"Love, is a distraction." he said sternly, inwardly amused at how shocked Dave was. "Lets go, thunder and lightning, there's more training to do."

**...777...**

Perhaps that was the start. As the memory faded into the fog of his mind. Upon seeing how much Dave cared for the girl, something inside him stirred. Perhaps, as he thought on his own harsh phrase, love was a distraction when it was newly flourished, yet in Dave's case he needed the clear mind. Not that it helped much. The first time she had visited, and when he was more or less properly introduced to her, he let it slide and departed, needing to pick something up.

The necklace he bought Veronica all those years ago, and the fusion spell. Those were the most important things in the small bag.

What else, though, was there?

**...777...**

"oh man." Dave muttered, staring at the clock. Balthazar gave him a quizzical look. "Uh, Becky's coming now and I'm standing in a puddle of pop, I really need to get cleaned up."

"Dave, we've got a lot of work to do."

"I've waited 10 years to have another chance at her, do you have any idea what that's like?" Dave looked somewhat surprised that Balthazar did not answer right away.

In truth, so many emotions that he had not felt in centuries had filled him. His gaze dropped downward briefly before he suppressed a sigh. "You better be focused when I return." he merely said, grabbing his coat and leaving. He did not wander far, searched for a small place where he could watch the door yet sort though his emotions.

He knew very well how Dave felt, yet on a far grander scale. For the first time in a very long time, he actually had to fight tears, he had been alone for so long he had learned to push aside everything that clouded his focus. He allowed himself a moment to wallow in those ancient memories of simpler times when it had been just the three of them.

He watched as Becky entered the lab. He gave a small smile. However, no more then five minutes later she exited, looking slightly confused.

"What are you doing in there Dave?" he muttered to himself and he silently entered the lab area. Inside was a disaster, and if he did not hurry...

"Disperse!" he commanded, and within seconds he saved Dave's life and powers from electrocution. He scolded Dave for his carelessness, only to have one comment turn his thoughts sour.

"I believe that you only exist to make my life a living hell."

Memories flashed through his mind at those words, carelessly spoken. Horvath's betrayal, Veronica's sacrifice, the draining battles, and the long hunt. The surprise on Dave's face when he hissed his next phrase without masking his anger did not even phase him.

"You know nothing of a living Hell."

**...777...**

Ah, yes. The living hell, the loneliness, the dangers. The raging emotions the surfaced as he spent more time observing Dave and Becky's interactions. Did he originally disproved of their relationship because of how his had become?

Perhaps the hardest strike Horvath landed on Balthazar was with his illusion skills after stealing back the Grimhold. He knew he should have known better, but seeing the replica of Veronica confused him, and left him feeling vulnerable, his mind clouded.

And yet, his mind had also cleared.

**...777...**

They had returned to the lab. Dave could see that Balthazar was still very much shaken from the encounter, which was a small surprise. Yet at the same time, Dave suddenly began to realize why Balthazar did not want him to grow to close to Becky, and at the same time he found himself enjoying the feeling to much to ignore.

The story of the third apprentice was one of how the two of them balanced each other, and why Horvath betrayed him. They had both fallen for her, yet the only one whom got the return had been Balthazar, causing Horvath to rebel. The bitter memories made Dave appreciate what time he had already.

That was when Dave was show the one item that Balthazar kept close at hand. A simple necklace that meant so much more from the stories of the olden days were

"You know, I'm glad she like you." Balthazar suddenly said after Dave promised to save Veronica and destroy Morgana. Dave was slightly surprised and started to stammer but stopped when his master spoke again. "No, not surprised, only glad. There's nothing else like it is there?"

**...777...**

When it came down to it, his foggy mind agreed that Dave reminded him how powerful love was. Especially after trying to recover the Grimhold again, and finding Dave and Becky both in the hall. He quickly put two and two together. Then Dave had said that Horvath had his ring, and he had surrendered it to save Becky.

_No one knows how much time they have, with the people that are the most important to them._He had said to them before he chased down Horvath. He had stopped by the house where David slept to drop off the necklace for Dave's roommate to hand over.

He had then absorbed Morgana's soul from Veronica to save her, and tried to get Dave to trap him in the Grimhold. However, Dave refused, and Balthazar found he did not have the power to keep Morgana trapped, and she escaped, appearing as a mere spirit with all of her power.

Dave saved them, without the ring. Shields shattered. And then him trying to protect Veronica.

_I guess, my time is up._ He thought numbly as darkness began to take hold.

Then something jolted his sense of reality.

"Alright bud, c'mon." a distant voice murmured.

_Is this a dream?_ Was his thought

"With all your stupid rules, and those old man shoes..." the voice continued. It belonged to Dave, if he recalled correctly, "and that look in your eyes when you save me, just... c'mon."

It grew silent again. Darkness soon gave to dim light of a magic circle, a reddish glow. His body was numb, yet he could still feel some of the worse of his injuries. It would take time to recover.

Suddenly he blinked. Only then did he realize he was back in the realm of the living.

"I had a dream..." he said, his voice weak, "You were insulting me, repeatedly."

"Who, me?" Dave stammered, playing innocent, "well, that's kinda weird."

"No, it actually makes sense." he felt his arm being lifted up, and something was placed in it and his hand put into a loose fist. He knew what it was without seeing it. "Thank you." Balthazar muttered.

"Welcome back, old man." Dave said, standing.

Balthazar started to sit up, only to spot Veronica quickly coming to his side. She quickly helped him up, and even before he had his balance he was pulling her into a passionate kiss. To long, far to long has passed. He was dimly aware there was much catching up to do with her, as she had lost nearly 1300 years of advancement, but for now, all he wanted was her. They parted long enough for him to lift up the necklace, and with her moving her hair aside he placed it on her.

**...777...**

While he had told Dave they were taking time off, he had wanted to see his apprentice. Two weeks had passed, and while Balthazar was still recovering himself, he could already tell Dave was in top form. As he reached ground floor, Dave glanced up.

"Balthazar, what are you doing here?" Dave asked, almost fearfully.

"Don't worry Dave, we are not resuming training yet." he said, taking a seat next to the table with the Encantus. "no rather, I came to tell you how much I appreciate what you did for me."

"This... this isn't about reviving you after you died is it?"

"Yes and no." he said, flipping through the pages almost mindlessly. "Rather, you reminded me how important it is to feel love."

"What? Me?"

"Think about it." Balthazar said, "I've been roaming the world for 1300 years seeking you out so that Morgana can be destroyed, over time I forgot what most emotions felt like, outside anger and fear mostly. I nearly forgot that the other reason I sought you out was because I wanted to save Veroinca."

"You didn't completely forget." Dave uttered, "You kept that necklace with you."

"True, but the purpose became lost on me." Balthazar said.

"I'm just glad you got a happy ending." Dave said.

"Just don't expect me to go any easier once we resume." Balthazar warned before standing up. "I'll see you once Mid-terms are done."

"Great, see you then."

As Balthazar reached the door, he smirked. "Careful with your Tesla Coils." he said just as he had one strike near the feet of Dave, who yelped in surprise. Yet by the time he glanced to where Balthazar was, the Master Sorcerer was already gone.

* * *

Seems somewhat logical. after watching the moive several times now, it's rather fitting. while Balthazar never faultered from his quest, his motives may have changed, he certainly would have distance himself, thus without full or true interaction he may have fallen out of sync with his emotions.

to me it just seems that with each instance that Balthazar watched Becky and Dave, the more he's reminded of his Love for Veronica. could just be me, but that's what i saw

Feel free to leave a review  
Flameshield


End file.
